Somebody Save Me
by Sober.Little.Girl
Summary: 16 years ago Elijah took charge of an 8 year old witch from an orphanage. He was charged with her care by old witches from the Other Side, and given no more explanation than "her life will be required to save the world in years to come." At 16, he left her to fend for herself, and now he has returned 8 years later to see her progress and enlist his family's help in their mission.
1. Chapter 1

Elijah's blank expressions were always enough to unnerve even the bravest and most dangerous of creatures. He had rarely needed to use compulsion in his life, most simply gave him what he wanted without even a word.

It wasn't hard to understand why, the quiet man radiated the kind of energy even a human could sense, and it silently spoke volumes about the violence he was very capable of. That charming smile and old world mannerisms did not hide the fact that he was a predator, in fact, they only seemed to highlight it. Using this to his advantage was something he could easily take for granted, but never did. He was always thankful when a simple look held enough power to keep others compliant and him from shedding blood more often than he'd like.

The bouncer at the door of a run down bar in New York was no different, with only the briefest flash of a smile he gained entry to the decrepit building.

Through the darkness his eyes searched for her, the reason he would even bother with a sleazy hole of a techno bar such as this. Through all the obnoxious ultra-violet pinks, greens, oranges and yellows everywhere he finally spotted her. He couldn't deny that she was a vision sitting cross legged on the bar, her body moving animatedly as she spoke. She was 'decked out', as they would say, in clothing he would only classify as "techno-garb", looking remarkably like a pixie.

Reverberations could be felt throughout the club, and he would bet any amount of money that none but the two of them knew she was the source of it, not the deep humming bass line of the song playing.

She was slowly sucking their energy right out of them and not a single one of them one of them had a clue as her power throbbed in time with the music flawlessly. It was as amazing a plan as he'd ever seen a Witch come up with, for he knew she sucked energy nightly, slowly gaining the energy she could ever need for any spell she could ever want to perform. The clueless patrons were always so hopped up on one drug or another that they never questioned their lack of strength when they got home. It was how she had been able to operate for so many years without even raising a single suspicion.

As her neon green eyes caught his he smiled genuinely. Her face immediately lit up like the fourth of July and a smile to match his grew quickly. He was still as stone standing against a wall on the far side of the room, never once taking his eyes off of her as her grin slowly widened to completely consume her face. Her hands clapped together excitedly as she spoke to three girls standing in front of her. It was obvious to Elijah that these poor girls were under her spell, and from the adoring looks they cast back at her as they watched her walk away he could tell no actual magic was necessary. They were as caught up in the strangely beautiful girl as anyone he'd ever seen.

As she approached him he took the moment to study her, the odd fluorescent tubing surrounding a select number of her dreadlocks always threw him for a loop and amused him to no end. Human fashion was constantly changing, he knew, but this..._Style_...Had always kind of confused him. The fishnets, chains, odd colored contacts and hairstyles and not to mention all the vinyl he saw never ceased to amaze him. The odd things modern humans came up with would forever be a mystery to him. His inner musings were cut short as she finally reached him, her eyes sparkling and a smile on her lips just for him. Her stature may have been a meager 5'2" but she had cut through the whole crowded room like a hot knife through butter.

His eyes were losing the war the strobe light was waging against the multicolored laser light show going on so without a word he offered her his arm, more than ready to escort her away from the screeching noises she considered to be music. Her head bobbed down as she fell into a graceful curtsey, and Elijah had to hold back a laugh, he'd never seen anyone in a mini-skirt and knee-high boots do such a thing. As she slowly rose back up her eyes sparkled at him something mischievous and he had to return her smile when she calmly laced her hand through his arm and allowed him to lead her away.

* * *

"Elijah it is truly wonderful to finally meet you as a grown woman, I hope I've made you proud." Her pearly white teeth and pale skin contrasted with the pitch black night surrounding them. The street they had chosen to walk down was appropriately deserted, not even alley cats were around to disturb their easy reunion.

"A fine woman you have become indeed, aside from your eccentric fashion and music choices of course." She didn't miss his sly smile as they continued to walk arm-in-arm down the middle of the street. Her laughter brought him warmth on the cold night, though he didn't need it.

"Thank you, I think. It has really been too long, alots happened since you left... Annnnd I may have missed you." She smiled and her mind briefly flashed to when he had plucked her from the orphanage at the ripe age of 8, telling her she was going to be one of the most powerful witches in the world and her training was to begin now. She'd felt like she'd fallen into Harry Potter's world until he had revealed his own true nature, that . From the age of 9 to 14 Elijah brought her with him around the world, tutoring her with the best witches and shamans he could find all the while raising her to deal with this world that she belonged to, to the best of his ability. After that, they settled in New York, as Elijah knew she would need years to fully adjust to everything she had learned.

Elijah did not miss her soft sigh and could feel her silent pain, but also her barely contained joy at seeing him. He'd missed her as well, during their time together he'd grown very attached to her, as if she were his own daughter. While he had known the driving reason behind why he was teaching her everything he could, he had become entranced by her intelligence and wit even as a child. He loved her, but always remembered why he needed her to be as strong as she could be. The Original had always been afraid of revealing the truth to her, but when she finally knew, he couldn't believe she'd taken such a shock in stride.

_"You're serious right now? Like, _serious_ serious?" He stifled a chuckle, she spoke American so well even though he'd brought her from Australia and the crass dialect bugged him. Maybe he should take her to Great Britain and have her taught proper English? The thought gently floated away to the back of his mind as he finally turned to face the black-haired 17-year-old girl in front of him, the one that he was about to abandon to the harsh world of reality without him for her own good._

_"Yes Dalia, I am, as you so eloquently put it, _serious_ serious." Her eyes were two green pools of turmoil as he gazed down at her. "You will indeed someday have to sacrifice your life, but not for nothing my sweet," He caressed her cheek with a single finger, " It's to save the entire world, natural and supernatural." As the information fully registered, her beautiful eyes suddenly went blank, and he grew worried as she stood silently for the next hour He stood, still as stone, waiting for her to return to herself. It was like she had shut herself off, but once she snapped out of it the light from her eyes had been replaced with a blazing inferno._

_"I have to die. And there's nothing that says when, where or even HOW? I'm just supposed to sit around my whole life and wait for something or someone to come for me so I can use this amazing power I've been given to fucking KILL MYSELF?!" She pulled away, hurt that after her cruel life fate had finally given her something good it decided now to rip everything away from her. She wasn't her own person, she was only a pawn in a long running game. Elijah let out a sigh, expecting her reaction to be much larger but thankful that it wasn't. She was hurt, but he could see the strength in her and it helped him remind himself this was right. It's not every day someone tells you that you were _literally_ born to die, by your own hands, and that your life would never end on your own terms, and he absolutely hated that he had to be the one to tell her. _

_Elijah was never the one to show emotion of any kind, all of that was so personal for him he found it almost offensive when others openly broke down and made a scene. Pain, happiness, all of that was of the personal experience and he was selfish, his emotions were his, and his alone...But every now and again, something would pull it out of him. Here, standing in the apartment he bought for her, the very one they had happily lived in together for three years now, the very place that had become his home more than any other dwelling with only his daughter by right as witness, he allowed his emotion to show when a single tear found its way from his eye, only to be followed by two more. He needed her to know how much he truly loved her._

_"Essentially, yes. That is why I fetched you from that awful orphanage and taught you everything you could ever need to know about magic. I've shown you everything darling, everything from the purest to the darkest most evil forms of magic. Shamans, healers, witches and demons... The most powerful beings in all of history you have learned from and it was all to prepare you for the power you hold within you. I need you to control it, to bend it to your will. To protect yourself." He gently took her hand and pulled her to sit on the stylish couch of their apartment. "Look at me." He said as she turned her eyes away from him. His hand caressed her cheek softly as she looked up to him, a single tear dropping from the corner of one eye. She closed her eyes, and when they reopened he saw her steel herself, the tears now gone and a new resolve in their place. He knew she'd predicted what was about to happen just months before, but he had to say the words to make it real for both of them._

_"I love you, and I loathe myself for keeping it from you, but I was bound by magic to never reveal the plan until it was time for you to do this on your own. I must leave you now, love...And know that I hate myself for not being able to stay. I've given you the best education I possibly could in these years we've been together, and now you must learn to control this on your own. You do have to die darling, and I wish I did but I do not know the who's, when's and how's, I've researched and searched the world over and it's just not possible to save you from this, Gods know I tried," his voice dropped low, only cracking slightly as he spoke,"but nothing I found said you have to _stay_ dead."  
_

Her hand tightened around his elbow as they reached their destination, the glorious three-story townhouse that she had called home since she was.

"You're staying for a while, right?" Her eyes were cast downwards and her voice soft, but he felt the hopeful conviction in her voice and smiled.

"Yes dear, I think after eight _excruciating_ years apart we have much to discuss." Her smile was radiant as he walked her up the stairs and ushered her inside.

* * *

"How about a drink?" Dalia poked her head into the window that viewed her living room from the kitchen, only to see Elijah already seated comfortably on the large laz-y boy. He was examining all the make-up on her face with a smile. Now in the light it was obviously gaudy and way overdone, the plastic tubes in her hair no longer glowed, but were actually pretty ugly colors if he had to be honest, but her choices were her own and Elijah would never be the one to begrudge her that, not with her death looming uncomfortably in the future.

"Yes, a drink would be lovely." Her eyes sparkled still as she pulled a bottle into view, he could easily read the year and couldn't help the smile coming over his face, it was his favorite.

"Thought so." Her smug voice was music to his ears, and he watched as she exited the kitchen but suddenly noticed something in the window.

The bottle was pouring itself into two decanters he'd not seen before she exited the room.

When she returned he gave her a concerned glance, "Really, love? You don't think that's a bit overdoing it?" Her snarky grin was something he realized he didn't miss, her attitude was never malicious but never-ending.

"No, and that's one of the things we gotta talk about, magic is more a part of my life than ever. I don't know what I would do anymore without it." Her soft smile spoke not of addiction, but of one completely in balance with herself.

"At the bar..." She nodded at his ventured question, he knew already but he wanted to hear her story behind it. The very idea was unprecedented, at least in the way she executed her plan.

"Yes, I...take their energy." His eyes were smouldering as she began to speak. He'd expected hints of remorse and found none, only a strength of pride that upset him. Her hubris would get her killed. As if reading his mind, she continued, "I don't hurt anyone Elijah, I only take what I need from each individual, there's a limit on what I can take from them depending on how much strength they have at the time. Limits, so that I can get enough energy to do what I have to, without hurting anyone in the process." She tilted her head to the side at his suddenly blank expression, her long dreadlocks falling gently to the side finally all free of any decoration. She'd removed every part of the facade and was down to her natural self in a pair of shorts and an overlarge t-shirt.

Elijah couldn't believe how much he'd missed her as his anger faded into pride for the intelligent woman she'd become. He' watched her grow from afar, never interfering but keeping a watchful eye. She'd done remarkably well keeping herself and her energy off the radar, and even Elijah had a hard time keeping up every now and then.

"I _store_ their energy 'Lijah, everything that I take is held in one secret spot or... item." A sly smile overcame her features, the kind that spoke of hidden treasure, "All the magic I use daily is my own, with little to no side affects...like, ever. I am... One with nature, so to speak, I don't depend on the spirits for anything, its brilliant and I can't wait to share it with you" Elijah processed this information, wondering why she'd hide such a thing from him in her yearly correspondence, but he quickly realized she hadn't been hiding it from him, per se, but the whole world just as he'd taught her. Still he'd known about everything she'd done in her life, after all, he'd footed the bill. He had plenty of money to buy her everything she ever wanted and then some and he liked to think that it was at least a small comfort for her, knowing that he still cared about her. It made him feel he was doing the best he was able to take care of her with the bonds placed on him. He couldn't remember her buying any place other than her bar, so he wondered as to where her spot could be... He wasn't interested in the power for himself, that would never even cross his mind, but he hoped she had enough sense to hide such ample amounts of energy safely.

"I cannot wait to see and hear all about what you can do sweetheart, but the good stuff can wait until tomorrow. Tonight," He rose from his chair and approached her, his hand held out flat and a small smile playing on his lips, "we drink." She giggled and gave in to his silent demand.

The two glasses from the kitchen made their way to their hands, and Elijah couldn't hold back a full fledged smile, "Bloody brilliant darling, so tell me..." He took a sip from his glass and led her out to her own third floor balcony, "When exactly are you going to let your hair out of those dreadful locks?"

* * *

He stroked her hair as she lay in an alcohol induced slumber, her head in his lap and her legs curled into her on the couch. The centuries old vampire couldn't believe how this one little witch meant to die for a purpose much greater than any of them, had completely captured his heart. How had he thought he would be able to avoid any attachment?

He curled one of her locks around his finger absently, his mind wandering off to the prophecy. He'd completed his mission. Eight years with him for eight years without, but now what? His part of the prophecy was fulfilled and she still had to die at least once, but he'd left her with hope on purpose that day. There was without a doubt a way to bring her back, and he'd rightly put his faith in her to find it, as he couldn't interfere directly during those dreaded eight years.

She stirred, a few mumbled words escaped her lips as she turned over in her sleep, her face now buried in his midsection and her hands reaching up to grab his shirt. Her sigh of contentment made him smile. He was glad he was now able to come and go from her life, together they would find a way, and he could properly introduce her to his family and his world, he would find a way to make it work and make them understand just what she was to him...

* * *

_**Welllll hello there lovely reader! I thank you so much for pushing through to the end! This idea came to me and I just couldn't let it go, I kept seeing the first little scene over and over again so I HAD to write it down, I hope you enjoyed it, and I have more written, but I'm probably not going to post without a few reviews, so if you liked it PLEASEEE let me know! :D Even if you didn't actually, I would still like to hear your thoughts. If continued this would end up being a KlausxOC story, with the original family being central characters and the mystic falls gang obviously being thrown in the mix as well.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Dalia's expression was unreadable, they were seated on simple lawn chairs in the middle of her only friend's back yard. More of a field really, Elijah thought to himself as he examined his surroundings. For once, he felt as if his suit was too much, like he should be...Dressed down somehow, the thought for him was foreign, but he toyed with it anyway.

As if sensing his thoughts, a mischievous smile finally broke the stony facade. "Now Elijah, how would you like to proceed? Do we begin small, then large, or do we start this little tryst off with a bang?" Her perfect eyebrow cocked up in a curious gesture but she otherwise remained still, comfortably seated cross-legged with her chair fully flattened out and a small table placed before her.

"I have a feeling your large is a bit _too_ large for a demonstration dear, so how about we start small, and continue until it gets too intense."

"Deal." She pulled a book that he had not noticed from under her chair and handed it to him. The book was large and square, and very thick. It's brightly colored designs were drawn in marker, completely covering the white surface save for the random spots where design allowed its true color to show. It was a visual explosion for him, and he took a moment to properly focus on each individual symbol before he could take in the entire picture.

It was the best collage he'd ever seen, but it was the flurry of images that amazed him the most. He saw multiple representations of every culture she'd ever learned from, Egyptian hieroglyphs to ancient and powerful Witch symbols and even a few he didn't recognize littering the surface, He ran his hand across the cover, unable to do anything but admire the mind of this girl. She was more than he'd ever dared to dream, and if her claims were true, it was effortless.

"It's not a scrapbook, in case you were wondering..." Her soft lilting voice barely carried across the breeze but he caught it, still entranced by her art.

Finally able to break his eyes away he spoke, "Is this book spelled?" When her eyes caught his they were sparkling, but her face betrayed nothing.

"It's my grimoire." His grip tightened around the book in his hand, "So naturally, some of my charm made its way in there." She said this without humor, he noticed absently, his mind trailing back to the powerful pages within his grasp.

"This is no ordinary grimoire little lady." Her cheek finally twitched as if she wanted to smile, but otherwise remained stony faced. She lifted her hand and with a quick flip of the wrist the little table before her flew across to him.

"No sir, it really isn't. Please, set it down, the demonstration begins now." He politely obliged, sitting awkwardly in his lawn chair as he awaited what she had in store.

She waved a finger and the book flipped open on the table, pages flapping wildly as the magic worked. It came to a stop finally on a black page decorated with shiny silver and red. The elegant swirls of color formed intricate ties weaving in and out of skulls and various macabre decorations. A strange language he had never seen was scratched in the red shimmer, they were sharp and it looked as if her utensil had actually cut the paper as she wrote.

"This is the spell that will keep me alive when the time comes, I spent years perfecting it... I've lost many poor souls in my attempts, but there it is."

"You mean to say you've practiced this?" The very page itself seemed to scream malice at him. It was almost unnerving to behold if he were to be completely honest. It served to remind him of what she was capable of, he _did_ have her slaughtering goats and summoning spirits when she was only 12 after all.

"Of course 'Lijah," Her tinkling laugh broke the spell of the page he hadn't even realized he'd fallen under. "Animals, mostly. I've also tried it on few humans, three werewolves and one vampire. I'm almost an expert by now I've done it so many times." The smile finally broke over her face and she clapped her hands together in glee.

"Darling, what does this spell require, exactly? And what language is this? How can we insure you're brought back to life if you die and you're the only one who can perform the spell?" His outrage was only enhanced by her carefree expression.

"Ever the pessimist, tsk tsk, you shouldn't jump to conclusions like that. It requires nothing but energy, and who said I needed someone to bring me back?" Her gaze shifted to the book and the pages began flipping again, coming to a halt on a page lined with solid gold on a light green background. His eyebrow perked up at her need for such eccentricities. He shrugged it off as her own form of rebellion and accepted it as it was. The words were etched into the thick paper in dark green letters, the occasional gold speck would catch the light and give the appearance of movement. "This spell must be performed first, because the previous one is not meant to raise the dead, it is meant to awaken dormant energy, to, encourage... birth, so to speak."

"And this is the small stuff darling? Because these are all concepts I've yet to hear about in all my years." Her green eyes glittered at him.

"Yes, this is only the tip of the iceberg. Its amazing, I had to climb the highest mountains before I could climb up a stupid little hill. This spell, 'Lijah, I created it, and it was easy because its not really a spell. I had to use everything from the most structured and spiritual white magic to the most evil forms of expression to realize that what I needed lay somewhere else, somewhere simpler than all of that and much, _much_ more powerful. Every page in this book is mine. Not a single word in there is anything you've ever heard of before, and I would like to keep it that way. The witches created me to be their vassal, and I will, for a time." She slowly uncrossed her legs and took a deep breath. She seemed to be grounding herself, "But when that time is up, after I sacrifice my life for their purpose so blindly, I will follow them no more. I've already severed my magical dependence on them, the rest I will leave for time to tell."

The wind picked up drastically, and Elijah had to be thankful there weren't any trees to leave leaves around to pelt him in the face. "How much energy do you have stored Dalia? You bought the bar when you were 19... " His question went unanswered for a moment as she took a second to calm down, and allow the wind to calm with her.

"More than anyone could ever imagine 'Lijah. I contribute a large quantity of my own energy to the cache once a month ontop of what the bar brings me... And I've had some powerful beings make donations as well. Dying may be inevitable for my future, but staying dead will never be an option."

He nodded at her determination and couldn't help the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest as he stood to face her. "No, it will not."

* * *

By the time they left they left her friends house it was the dead of night, and Elijah was reeling from all she'd shown him. It was unnerving for one person to have such power and he wondered how she was not overcome by it, but stepping over the threshold they both felt the seriousness of their situation shed away and they set their minds on fully enjoying the visit. Elijah would stay for a week, during which time she would catch him up on everything he'd missed and Elijah planned on introducing her to Kol and Niklaus, as both would be in town for the last two days he was to be there.

His sudden plans for a return trip with his brothers had been an unexpected and mildly unpleasant surprise. Klaus was coming on a vacation of sorts, apparently tired of dealing with the Mystic Falls gang and Kol had decided he would tag along, leaving Rebekah sulking behind. Elijah for one couldn't believe Niklaus was actually trying to settle there, but Rebekah's incessant moaning about a human life must have finally hit its mark with the hybrid. The second doppelganger turned vampire hanging around as a constant reminder that he couldn't make more of his kind had to infuriate him, and Elijah knew Klaus could not stay permanently, but would maintain enough residence for Rebekah to feel he called the place home.

Now and then a small escape from your own reality was required no matter who you are, and even Klaus knew the supernatural life's little intricacies were bound to wear down even the strongest of minds. As if sensing the direction of his thoughts Dalia cleared her throat against the chilly air and pulled her coat closer.

"I'm not afraid to meet them Elijah." How she did that almost every time amazed him, he was bordering on asking her directly if she could read minds but at the last second refrained. It was probably a question he wouldn't like the answer to. "Your family... I'm not afraid to meet them. I've read about them almost everywhere...And you." She nudged him with her shoulder playfully at his mildly shocked expression. "Oh come on, you didn't think I wouldn't find out did you? Your name is paired with Klaus and your other siblings at almost every mention, it wasn't hard to figure out, its not like there's an abundance of 1000 year old vampires named Elijah Mikaelson running around." Her laughter served to ease the tension he had been feeling, worried she would be upset with him for not introducing her to his family yet but was glad she had already heard the stories he rarely wished to relive. He knew she was a smart girl and would take what she'd read about his family seriously without his reinforcement. "I'm not afraid of them, because I know they love you, and I know you love me, yeah that doesn't mean they have to love me too, but it _does_ mean that they can't kill me without facing your wrath, which I _hear_ is almighty to behold...If you survive. Plus, " Her voice lowered conspiratorially as she leaned into him, "I can't _technically_ be killed."

His own laughter boomed suddenly as he looked down on her, shaking his head slightly. "What a charming girl you are Dalia, charming indeed."

"You would know, you raised me."

"Cheeky today, hmm?" Her perky nod was all the confirmation he needed. They continued the rest of the journey in silence until they reached the townhouse, both fully enjoying the peacefulness of their reunion.

It was not to last though, the moment both of them stepped near the stoop they had to pause. The door was cracked open and the lights were on throughout the structure.

"'Lijah..." Her voice was dark as the low tones floated across the breeze, he simply held one finger up and stepped onto the first step before her. She immediately followed as he made his way inside, she kept watch behind them as he confidently pushed the door open. Nothing was in view so he stepped in, his hand tucked into his jacket.

"Now you must ask yourself," His voice calmly echoed through the silent three stories, making the softness of his voice all the more threatening "Was this really the best house to break-in to?"

Silence greeted them both so she joined him in the foyer, shutting the door behind her. A flash suddenly crossed Elijah's path, blurring past them and up the stairs. Dalia silently cursed, more upset than scared of this intruder. How did they get past her wards?

"Show yourself vampire. You're in the _wrong_ house." Her words seemed to echo louder than Elijah's, suddenly full of power. Each syllable seemed to actually pulse with energy. Elijah eyed her, she seemed to be the perfect woman... The perfect weapon, protector, healer,... The gears in his head began to turn as every bit of information she'd given him seemed to reorganize in his head. He became still suddenly, leaving her to deal with the intruder as he began sifting through his thoughts trying to piece together what his brain was telling him.

"I am going to count, and you have until I reach five to show yourself before I blow up every organ in your body." The controlled malice in her voice hissed through the air as she began.

"One.." She was calm, she could sense the other being in the house, whoever it was had an aura that screamed bad intentions, but at the same time wasn't threatening. "Two..." Elijah was having a hard time coming to terms with the conclusions he was coming to. He needed his books, and fast. It couldn't be possible, but it seemed to be the only explanation for everything about her, the amazing control of her temper and the most immense power he'd ever seen, the perfectly balanced aspects of lover and warrior... "Three..."

"Alright, alright I give up, don't explode my organs I was just having a bit of fun, first impressions and all, you know?"

Elijah held back a groan as they heard heavy thudding feet come down the stairs. He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Kol, must you always make the worst entrance possible? I thought you weren't coming until Friday with Niklaus." His stern gaze leveled on the youngest Mikaelson as he finally came into view on the stairs.

"Yes, yes dear brother Friday was the original plan but I got impatient. You know how I love saucy little witches and when Nik told me about your friend here that you have successfully squandered away from the rest of the world I decided a little one on one brother bonding time was necessary." Kol's cocky grin made Dalia roll her eyes.

"You were right 'Lijah, that one is a prick." Her green eyes seemed to bore into his soul as she glared at him. "How did you get past my wards?" She didn't enjoy the widening of his grin or the enigmatic response to her question.

"Such harsh words for your newfound Uncle. I have my ways lovely _niece_, but they are much too brutal for one such as yourself to dally on." He caught her gaze with an intense one of his own but she didn't back down.

"You're not my uncle and I want to know how the hell you got into my house, past my wards and without being invited in." Kol could all but hear the power rushing through her veins as her glare intensified. Elijah raised an eyebrow and realized this must be the first time anyone had ever bested her or gotten around one of her spells. As powerful as he knew she had to be, he still found himself relieved that she was not completely perfect and had at least one flaw. His brother seemed to be plucking at all the right strings today as he walked closer to the witch.

"Ah but I am, Elijah raised you as his daughter, did he not?" Her cheek twitched and Elijah knew she was about to rage on his little brother. He'd seen all range of her emotions to know the signs, and with a sigh Elijah finally cut in to what he knew was going to be a brawl if he didn't stop them.

"Brother it was a simple question that I would also like to know the answer to. You cannot go around breaking and entering and still expecting a warm welcome. Especially when breaking and entering the home of one of the most powerful witches you've ever had the pleasure of sharing oxygen with." He hadn't meant his tone to come out so biting, but it did the trick, as Kol finally conceded to answer the question.

"Fine, fine, ever the bore, 'ey mate?" he sighed heavily at her stern expression. "It wasn't hard," His hazel eyes swept from Elijah to the the exquisite creature he now stood in front of. "Your wards weren't that strong, all it took was a little bit of this," Kol pulled a small bag from his pocket and tossed it to her, " on the doorknob and BOOM, no more witchy witchcraft to keep the big bad vamps out. I don't know about being invited in though...Didn't even have a bit of resistance when i came in. Maybe this place is in Elijah's name and you just forgot?" Elijah noticed Kol's charming grin was worming its way past Dalia's defenses as he stuck her finger into the pink powder his brother had given her.

"What is this Kol?" His breath caught in his lungs when she leveled her stare on him and used his name so familiarly.

"Cocaine." Kol said smugly, his smirk widening as he noticed Elijah's angered expression, but Dalia's expression only further softened towards him.

"Seriously?" She pulled her finger out of the bag and began studiously examining the crystals stuck to her finger. She stuck her finger into her mouth and rubbed it onto her gum a slow smile came over her face. "So pure..." She suddenly got a far off look in her eye as she felt the numbing effect. "Can I have this?"

Both Original brothers stared at her, completely baffled by her unexpected reaction. "Uh, yeah sure." Her sudden smile lit up her face and she quickly fled up the stairs into the darkness of the house.

"Kol...Was that actual cocaine? And if so...How did it help you get into this house?" His little brother shrugged.

"Yeah, its real... And the purest in the world, actually. According to some reliable witches the plant it comes from is a potent binding agent for certain spells or charms or something. Bonnie didn't go into more detail, but she put a temporary charm on it to let me into any building I wished...Hey you don't think shes going to snort it right? i don't think the effects would be the same..." Elijah's eyebrow raised at the mention of the Bennett Witch but he didn't mention it.

"I don't think so, but I think we should find out what shes up to." With that he turned on his heel and headed up the stairs leaving a thoroughly confused Kol behind. That definitely wasn't the reception he'd been expecting.

* * *

**Thank you for reading lovely person! Sorry this chapter is kind of more exposition than anything as I'm still trying to develop the story and these characters so bear with me! Review Review Reviewww Please and thank you, I would love to know your thoughts! Also, thank you Natalie for being my one and only reviewer so far, this chapter was more for you than anything.**

**Also, rating is going to go up to M for adult content, drug references and violence in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. (Or the soon to be Originals show)**

* * *

Klaus sighed at the building in front of him. It was non-decrepit, painted with lively colors and was set smack in the middle of one of the busiest streets in New York, but not easily recognizable for what it was. As he examined the building his mind was elsewhere, back on Caroline in Mystic Falls, and the look on her face when he'd told her he was leaving. His heart had felt like bursting at the devastated expression she wore while trying to fight her tears and say goodbye. It had taken him a second to register that he'd completed half of his mission, he'd made her care about him. Even in her hatred and condescension she'd come to enjoy his presence in the only way she could, but he knew she'd never let it happen the way he needed it to. Her humanity would never allow her to see past the devastation he'd caused, the terror he'd inflicted upon her hometown and everyone she loved.

He knew he could do nothing but scoff at the Salvatore brothers and their obsession with being human, or keeping his doppelganger's humanity anyway. They were going to ruin the vampire population with their incessant noise about holding on to trivial human things, they'd ruined Caroline for vampires and probably would for every newbie they came across...All for the love of his silly doppelganger. They were almost as whiny as his sister when it came to being human again, but at least she _acted_ like a vampire, aside from her rare but misguided attempts at romance. He couldn't believe he had been falling for it as well, wanting to be a better man for Caroline, but even after everything he'd shown her she still couldn't bring herself down to his level, and he was getting tired of trying.

She was beautiful, but he was a 1000 year old hybrid and he was not about to give that up for a silly 18-year-old baby vampire with an absurd moral compass. Klaus had never once turned his emotions off, but he knew his humanity had been gone for hundreds of years, and there was no way of getting it back. It wasn't like flipping the switch to your emotions, it was an entire way of thinking when you truly accepted being a vampire and he didn't know if he could change it even if he wanted to. _No_, he shook his head lost in his own thoughts, _she deserves someone full of light like herself, I would be nothing but a disappointment to her and I would only come to resent her._ He had come to care about her against his better judgement, and that had slowly led to him feeling things he hadn't felt in years and she rejected him repeatedly. He felt at first it was only her beauty and strength that drew the artist in him to her but quickly he had realized he was falling into the open-pit of her eyes, and she was weaseling her way into his heart with every betrayal. At first he'd seen it as a game, but it had grown tiresome and he wanted straight answers from her. When the time came to demand those answers, she shut him down heartily._  
_

Being friends with her the past few months had been difficult to say the least, and he'd thought with every day they were growing closer. No new nemesis had come to light in Mystic Falls, and he'd had no reason to threaten any of her friends or family with the doppelganger now turned into a vampire, the cure being discovered as a myth and all of Elena's blood gone thanks to his sister. Their relationship had moved along slowly, and he courted her as he would have when he was human. Dates, gifts, dinners, picnics and operas... He'd done everything he could to show her what the world had in store from the window of their small town and she'd fought him tooth and nail, even as she gave in. Klaus could tell she wanted him, was drawn to his darkness as much as he was drawn to her light but for a while now he'd been able to sense that they had come as far as they could. She would not bow to his desires and he was growing weary of their precarious situation.

The deep sadness that had settled into him upon his realization is what had prompted this visit in the first place. He needed the distance from her, he couldn't see her face or smell her intoxicating scent... Klaus knew he was in love and he hated it, and needed to escape. He had been happy that Elijah hadn't questioned his need for time away from Mystic Falls, but now he was questioning his brothers motives.

Family above all had always been the Mikaelson family motto, thus his decision would be accepted without resistance but he still found it odd Elijah hadn't even inquired about his reasons for wanting to remove himself from the small town. He checked the watch under his jacket sleeve and sighed. Elijah would have his head for being two hours late to their lunch appointment but he had known Kol was here and hadn't been in too much of a rush to get here. With a gentle sigh he pulled his coat around him and entered.

* * *

Dalia stood in front of the floor-length mirror admiring her reflection after a nice long shower. She had used Kol's spelled cocaine for a few small privacy spells before storing the rest away for safekeeping. She hadn't been able to identify the exact spell used on the drug but she had vowed to figure it out. Hopefully it would be _without_ Kol's constant nagging that he could just as simply tell her, or even better, put her in touch with the Witch who did the spell.

_"No Kol," She told him for the third time since he and Elijah had followed her up to the third floor. "No one can know about me so don't go running your mouth to your witch friends, ok? I can figure this out on my own" His eyebrow had just shot up as he watched her messing around with things on the table, that grin still gracing his features._

_"Kol she is right. Miss Bennett has no need for the knowledge of Dalia's existence just yet. We've hidden her well enough from the supernatural realm despite her strength and I would very much like to keep it that way." Elijah's tone was dark, but Kol was never one to be put off by a big brother.  
_

_"Come on brother! This could take forever, we both know Miss Bennett is the most powerful witch we've ever met, there's no way your girl is going to break through her spells like that." His confident smirk annoyed Dalia to no end. She didn't appreciate cocky vampires entering _her_ space and doubting her abilities, and she aimed to show him as much.  
_

_From her spot on the floor, she glared up at him. Kol visibly flinched, expecting a witchy-headache but was instead greeted with a tingling feeling moving from his feet up to his legs. Instantly his demeanor changed and he glared down back at her, sensing Elijah standing behind him. _

_"What are you doing to me you twit?" He hissed angrily, going to take a step toward her but he realized his feet wouldn't come off of the ground._

_"Just a little spell to...Keep you in your place." Her snicker only made him angry; she watched as his eyes blacked out and he showed her the face of the monster he was. _

_Unperturbed, she broke into a grin and stood, walking a slow circle around where he was stuck. "I know of your Miss Bennett. Even before she got her powers I knew who she was Kol. Just like I know everything about everyone in Mystic Falls and every other stupid little town involved with the supernatural" She stepped up behind him, her breath caressing over his shoulder, voice soft and menacing now and making him shudder. "There's actually very little I don't know, considering I'm the most powerful creature to ever grace your presence." Her gaze swept over to Elijah who was watching the scene unfold with a barely contained grin. "So please, do us a favor, and _stop_ trying to tell me that your lovely Bennett witch is more powerful than me? Ok?" She shoved him forward, breaking the spell and once again allowing him to walk. _

_He moved to flash over to her but suddenly found Elijah standing in his way. After receiving the dark look from his brother his eyes returned to normal and he stomped angrily back down the stairs. He was not out of sight for long before they heard his voice from below, "I want my coke back!" _

Dalia couldn't help but laugh at the memory. The youngest Original had tried on three separate occasions since he had arrived to get her to give up and just call Bonnie, but each time she had refused. She raked her eyes down her body, somewhat pleased with her appearance for the day. Her dreadlocks had been magically removed the day before, leaving in their place the waist length pin-straight black hair that Elijah loved so much.

"Daliaaaaaaaa" She heard a sing-song voice call out to her on the other side of her door causing her to groan. Kol had been a constant bother since Elijah left two days before to do some business. Trailing her everywhere she went and asking questions about her magic were just a few of the ways he was making himself known. The worst way though had been his unfailing 6am wake up calls.

He kept demanding she go with him to feed, and though she knew she didn't need to, she obliged. Something she had never admitted to Elijah was that it thrilled her to see a vampire feed. She never felt closer to a person than when they were being drained, the power of watching the light leave their eyes...It brought her back to days of dark magic and sacrifices, made her wonder if that was how the crowds felt back in Roman days of Gladiators and Kings... Kol's voice brought her back out of her reverie, "You know the rules darling, I'll break this door down if you don't open upppp!"

His playful tone was the only thing keeping her from sending a real witchy headache his way. "Jeeze Kol calm down, I'm up and I'll be out in a few minutes!"

"Are you dressed?" Suddenly the doorknob was turning and the door was swinging open. She turned and leveled her glare at him, noting the disappointed look on his face that she was indeed fully clothed.

"Seriously Kol?"

"What? We're not related darling as much as you like to think so, there's nothing wrong with admiring a beautiful woman with luscious bre..." Kol was abruptly cut off when a hairbrush slammed into his windpipe, causing him to grunt and groan what she assumed would be obscenities if he could have formed the words.

"I'm as related to you as Elijah is Kol, so stop it. You're not getting into my bed, _ever_." She hissed angrily at him before stomping down the stairs to the kitchen, leaving him standing in her room in confusion.

"But darling don't you think we should at least..."

"No!" Came the outraged reply from far below. He could hear her shoving pots and pans around the kitchen, pulling things out of the refrigerator to prepare herself breakfast. With one last glance around her dark bedroom he decided it was time to play a game.

"You can't play hard to get forever darling," He flashed through the house, coming up right behind her and tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Wanna bet?" Suddenly she slammed her head backwards, catching his nose in the process causing him to cry out in pain.

" 'oo 'ucking 'itch!" The blood was flowing freely from his nose for a second until he reset it to heal.

"I'm sorry what was that? I couldn't hear you speaking through the sound of your roaring ego." She turned around to face him with a smirk of her own. "Stop _fucking_ with me Kol, you've been here three days and you're already pushing me to my limits."

His answering grin was all the confirmation she needed that he was indeed not going to leave her alone. "Oh darling I like it when you get all assertive. Its very sexy."

"UGH!" Dalia decided ignoring him from now on would probably be her best bet. Injuring him only seemed to be spurring him on. His grin never left his face as he moved to the fridge to inspect its contents.

"Why are there so many bottles of water in here?" He glanced up at her, the grin finally changing to confusion.

"Because I used to do a lot of MDMA." Kol's eyes widened. _Elijah's little witch had a rebel streak huh?_ He knew he'd be using that to his advantage.

As if sensing the direction of Kol's thoughts she paused in her egg-scrambling efforts. "It was a long time ago Kol, don't even think about going there." Her glare made his grin return. _Oh she is so much fun, just like Miss Bennett._

His hands rose up in a gesture of surrender. "Alright alright, I wasn't going to pry it was just a question."

"Mmhm." She returned to her eggs and picked up her cellphone. There were still no texts or calls from Elijah, but she knew she shouldn't be worried. He had said Klaus would be meeting him today in order for them to catch up on everything before Elijah let him in on the secret of her existence. It worried her how the hybrid would react...

After all, she was the only creature in the world as strong as him.

Kol continued to pester her about how hungry he was until she was done with her own breakfast but she did a fantastic job of ignoring him until it was time to go find him his own breakfast.

* * *

Elijah stood as the waitress brought Klaus into the room. He had acquired a private room for their meeting in one of New York's most prestigious, and very secret establishments. The girl did not move to leave once she shut the door behind them and the two vampires took a seat, instead, she took up residence in a chair next to the door. Neither brother bothered to look at her or compel her to forget the conversation because all that was already taken care of. This particular place catered to their kind, and she was used to the situation. Her blank eyes ignored them as she pulled out her cellphone and began to play a game.

"Well brother, it seems the prospect of seeing Kol again has caused you to drag your feet in arriving, has it not?" Klaus' smile was mischievous as he reached for the wine glass set aside for him and took a sip.

"You could say that," Klaus' lazy smirk finally made an appearance, calming Elijah a bit. "I had a bit of business to take care of before I could actually leave."

"Ahh, Caroline?" Klaus stiffened a bit but nodded.

"Yes, Caroline. I had to say goodbye, and afterward that blasted Bennett witch and the Salvatore brothers decided to attempt to desiccate me once again." Elijah sighed heavily.

"Brother, I have no idea what you see in that girl. Why you insist on allowing her to play you like this, how many times has she betrayed you and lived? I've never seen you so wrapped up in..." Klaus cut him off before he could finish.

"Stop. I believe you _know_ what I see in her, but that is not the issue. I have decided to allow her some peace, and let her be with my mangy hybrid uninterrupted."

"But...?" Elijah knew there was more to the story as he sipped from his own glass of wine. He snapped his finger and the girl by the door stood up.

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson?" Her smile was bright as she approached the table professionally.

"A refill would be lovely darling, thank you." Elijah turned back to his brother as she pulled out a small knife from her pouch and began to make a vertical slit into her wrist, filling his half empty wine glass with her blood before turning to Klaus and offering him her wrist.

"Yes love, thank you" He smiled at her lasciviously as she moved to fill his glass as well. "But, I will have my revenge when I return. On all of them." Elijah raised his eyebrow, as if doubting the hybrid could ever do anything to hurt Caroline. "Starting with the witch. Since Kol left shes been a bit of a bother, obviously plotting behind my back at all times to save her precious Elena that I no longer want anything to do with and it is becoming quite the nuisance considering hes only been gone for four days. By the way, why did Kol rush away from the witch so quickly? He seemed quite content on pestering her until she tried to desiccate him as well."

"Well that, brother, is why I asked you to meet me here before proceeding to the house."

"You have a house here in New York? I wasn't aware." There wasn't much about his siblings that he didn't know, and their extensive collections of properties were definitely something Klaus had paid attention to.

"Yes I do, and it is for good reason that you did not know. That no one could know."

"Ok Elijah stop with the run around and tell me whats going on." Both brothers sipped from their blood laced wine before the elder original continued.

"I have a witch."

"I have many witches as well Elijah, what is your point?"

"I...have certain affections for this one and her purpose here." To this, Klaus leaned forward on the table and a twinkle entered his eye.

"So you brought Kol here to keep your beloved company?" His laughter was hearty as he tried to process that not only did Elijah love a witch, he was using Kol, the original man-whore to keep her company.

"Oh no Niklaus, I do not love her like_ that_...Let us just say that she is as a daughter to me." Klaus almost snorted the wine out through his nose he was laughing so hard again.

"And again I ask, you brought _KOL_ to be her company?" Elijah's face turned remotely sour as he thought about it, but decided against responding to that particular statement.

"Well he arrived quickly because he called me to ask what I was doing, I saw no reason to hide it from him considering the two of you were to arrive today anyhow. He was simply excited to meet another witch as powerful as Bonnie Bennett, if not more so." Klaus suddenly leaned back, his expression darkening. "No, Niklaus. I see the wheels turning in your head and you will not use her in whatever devious plan you're cooking up right now. I did not allow you to visit and reveal her to you only for you to use her as a pawn, that is NOT even a thought to entertain, I won't allow it, and neither will she. Shes being used enough as it is." By the end of his little rant Elijah's voice had raised to a high enough level to surprise the hybrid.

"Well brother, I thought this was to be a pleasure trip, but it seems you have some explaining to do." Klaus snapped his fingers and the girl returned from her spot by the door to refill their glasses.

* * *

**Sooooooo, yay for Klaus and original brother bonding time! I'm super sorry this has taken me so long to crank out, this chapter was seriously giving me a hard time, and its mostly filler, but things will get rough next chapter when Dalia has to deal with Klaus and Kol at the same time (Oh crap... :P ) . Reviews are inspiration! Any ideas/suggestions/comments or anything you would like to share just let me know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo! Chapter four!**

* * *

"Kol, do you always kill them when you're done?"

"Yea."

"Do you have to?" She'd never known a vampire well enough to bother asking about feeding habits, but Kol seemed open enough that he would answer honestly.

"Have to? No. Prefer it? Yes. It just seems to fill me up better when I feel their heartbeat stop." His smile was dazzling as he dropped the man's body into a dumpster in the alley. "Does that bother you?" He filled with a mild curiosity when he realized she wasn't judging him for his kills, she really _was_ only curious. She had been quieter than usual today. Normally she was full of useless information she was more than willing to share, but so far this morning he'd drained three people and she hadn't said a word until now. Her simple head shake confused him even more. Weren't witches supposed to value human life above all else? Why _didn't_ she care?

Every Witch he'd ever met held reverence for humans and their pathetic existence, but apparently not this one.

"Darling why _doesn't_ it bother you?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"I've seen as much death as you have Kol. I may not have the same cravings for blood that lead you to take those lives, but I still don't see the significance of a single life, natural or supernatural, in the grand scheme of things."

In the face of his skeptical look she continued. "Death does not bother me, in fact, it is a gift to those who receive it... A gift that I, myself have given to many" Kol was struck by an odd thought as she stepped out into the light and on to the busy street, long black hair billowing in the wind as she glanced side to side. _She's much older than Elijah wants me to believe._ He had noticed how regal she carried herself, but he had attributed it to being raised solely by Elijah, epic master of all that is stoic. Now he was seeing it as something different, an air of confidence and comfort one only gained through lifetimes of knowledge and practice of your craft.

He had to jog to catch up to her, as she had decided to move on without him.

"How many have you killed?" He waited patiently as she continued walking, looking lost in thought. He was almost positive she hadn't heard him when she spoke.

"I have personally taken 38 lives for my magic, and assisted in the deaths of 12 more." He was slightly taken aback by her number. He'd killed thousands, sure, but he just couldn't bring himself to picture someone as innocent looking as her having a hand in the death of so many.

"Fifty, huh? Wasn't expecting that darling, not by a long shot." She smiled up at him as they arrived in front of her building.

"Well, things are most definitely never as they seem Mr. Mikaelson." As she hit the top step the door swung open to reveal Elijah, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"There you are! Where have you been darling? I was almost worried."

"'Lijah! You're back! I went with Kol to catch some breakfast" Her smile was radiant as she threw herself into his arms.

"Indeed I am, and I brought Klaus back with me." Kol didn't miss the disapproving glance Elijah shot in his direction, but it didn't seem to matter much as her smile grew and she stepped out of his embrace to move inside. She could feel the power radiating from him even though she couldn't see him. Feeling lighthearted she used her best southern accent to turn to Elijah and ask,

"The _original_ hybrid, here in _my_ house? Oh _lordy_ what _ever_ will I do?"

"I'm sure we could think of a thing or two, love," The smooth velvet of Klaus' own accent caressed her senses as he stepped into the foyer from the kitchen. Her eyes immediately went wide before she cleared her throat and composed herself.

_Holy crap he's even hotter than Kol. Dammit Elijah why didn't you warn me that you have so many attractive brothers? _"I'm sure we could." Her expression fell to a sultry one as she approached him slowly, her hand extended. "I'm Dalia, as I'm sure Elijah has told you."

"Yes, he did indeed. But he neglected to mention how lovely his young Witch is." The devil's smile almost knocked her off of her game, but outwardly she never flinched. He was the most dangerous being in the world right at that moment, and she knew better than to play with power like his.

"Well, he _also_ neglected to mention his brothers are as handsome as he is." She heard Kol scoff behind her.

"What the bloody hell Dalia! He's your uncle as much as I am!" She could no longer contain her laughter as they dropped the handshake. She took a moment to realize the looks Kol and Elijah were both giving her, and neither one looked pleased. She chose to ignore them and focus her attention on the hybrid in front of her once more.

"We seem to have upset them, would you like a drink Klaus? We have a lot to talk about." With a flip of her hair she turned and headed into the kitchen to find glasses and her favorite bottle of wine.

* * *

Kol glared at the doorway silently, knowing Elijah was watching but not bothering to acknowledge his presence. Elijah noted that Kol actually hadn't spoken to him since they had returned, which was odd, as Kol was usually a talker.

"Something the matter, brother?" Elijah had noticed Kol becoming attached to Dalia, but he hadn't suspected any feelings like what his little brother was displaying in that moment.

"Oh nothing 'Lijah, just wondering exactly what kind of mess you've pulled us into with this girl of yours."

"Mess? No mess Kol, and I did not pull you into anything. Niklaus and yourself were looking for refuge from the chaos of Mystic Falls, and I so kindly invited you to meet my daughter." Kol snorted.

"She's not your daughter 'Lijah. Not even close."

"Maybe not in the biological sense, but yes Kol, she is my daughter. Or, a little sister, if you will."

"Don't let 'Bekah hear you say that. She'll have your witch's head if she thinks she's been replaced." His smirk was sarcastic as he finally tore his eyes from the doorway.

"We could never replace our 'Bekah, she knows that." Elijah's tone indicated that he knew she would actually have a heart attack hearing him even mention another little sister. She _had_ become quite spoiled over the years, they had all doted on her religiously because she was of course, the only girl. "How _is_ our dear sister?" Elijah glanced to his little brother who was obviously trying not to glare daggers at the door.

"Still back in Mystic Falls pining after that bus boy at the Grill, it's completely ridiculous" He shook his head and pulled his coat off the rack by the door. "I'm leaving. I'll be back later after they're done _discussing_ their important business." The way he spat the words then stormed out of the door took Elijah by surprise, but outwardly he never flinched. He knew as well as anyone how temperamental the Mikaelsons were.

* * *

Dalia tucked her feet under her as she got comfortable on her lazy-boy recliner, her eyes on Klaus as he sat on the couch next to her, a small end table holding their drinks and a bottle between them.

"So tell me, little Witch, what is it exactly that we must talk about that is serious enough for you to need your best bottle of brandy?" His eyebrow rose slightly, making her sigh as they both picked up their glasses.

"Well, as I'm sure he told you, I was adopted because a small collection of Witch spirits came to 'Lijah with a mission and a prophecy, both obviously involving me." He nodded his head as she gulped down the contents of her tumbler. "I was never told the prophecy, the witches made it so he could not give any of the details to me, he was only allowed to impart certain aspects, and only so much that I would not be walking my path blindly. He coached me, trained me, and helped me hone my abilities enough that I could take care of myself, and I was once again on my own at 17."

Klaus looked only mildly interested in her story, but she knew he was wondering where he fit in to all of it. She filled her glass once more and continued.

"Three years ago I was plagued suddenly with nightmares. They would trap me in, I wasn't able to wake up or snap myself out of them even though I was lucid the whole time. It was like I was stuck in someone else's head and there was nothing I could do about it. I watched cities burn, empires crumble, lovers spats and murder, robberies, every horror the human world could ever imagine or think to create. These things all took place in different times, different places. Sometimes they weren't even in English, but I always knew what was happening. For a year and a half I tried not to sleep too much, because when i woke up I would be covered in open wounds, some I had witnessed in my dreams, and others completely unexplained." After gulping down the liquid in her glass she heard Elijah enter the room and take a seat next to his brother. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, he hadn't heard this part of the story yet.

"But on the final night of the nightmares, the most beautiful witch I've ever seen came to me, and she explained everything. The whole prophecy, even parts Elijah doesn't know, and she gave me her power, because I am not only a descendant, I am also her only reincarnation. Her name was Qetsiyah."

"Impossible." Klaus stood up abruptly and downed his drink. "You're lying." His cool tone made Dalia raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Why would I lie about this? WHAT is there exactly to lie about?" She looked to Elijah, suddenly sorry she hadn't shared the news with him sooner. Honestly, she didn't think they would have ever known the name she spoke.

"Because thats what you witches do, you _lie,_ about pretty much everything." At Klaus' words Elijah sighed, pressing his forehead into his palm before speaking.

"I believe her brother."

" I don't. The Bennett line are descended from Qetsiyah, and this girl is _obviously_ not a Bennett. I will not follow some delusional witch-child." It was Dalia's turn to snort.

"Witch child? Seriously? You were ready to jump my bones five seconds ago and _now_ I'm a child? Not to mention,_ sweet_ Caroline back in Mystic Falls, how old is she? Seventeen? Eighteen? And _you're a thousand_? Don't you find that just a_ little_ weird?" As she stood up she could feel the energy in the room spike. She thrived on it, but in no way did she enjoy it at the moment. She needed him on her side, but something about his tone made her want to snap on him. He leveled his gaze on her, eyes narrowed and deadly.

"What did you just dare say to me?" Dalia's grin darkened and Elijah moved to stand between them, but ended up stopping short as he hit some kind of barrier.

"Now, now, Niklaus, Dalia, we must stop before things get out of hand."

"Oh no, dear brother, let her continue. I want to hear more about how she knows about Caroline before I_ rip her heart out_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Forever dedicated to Natalie H, for being my most amazing reviewer ever! :3**

* * *

He glared at the bartender from the wall-side bar stool. The fool had only been over once, and not even long enough for Kol to compel decent service from the man. After downing his glass of bourbon he stood roughly, almost knocking his seat over. The man next to him had the unfortunate luck of being drunk enough to make a comment.

"Walk much, idiot?" The round man's drunken laughter was enough to make Kol snap. He clapped the man on the shoulder heartily, a smile on his face but his eyes completely blacked out.

"Stand up mate, keep laughing like I just told you the funniest joke you've ever heard, and make your way over to the bathroom. I'll meet you there," he compelled quickly. Kol watched as he did as directed, and chuckled the entire way to the bathroom. " 'Atta boy" Kol shook his head gently, appreciating the packed quality of the little New York club before following the man into the rest room to enjoy his meal.

After draining the poor bastard against the door, he slammed the body into a stall and made sure the lock clicked before he walked back into the crowd and made his way out. The man's blood had a sour tinge to it that he couldn't get out of his mouth, it reminded him of the crappy beer they were serving inside and it was actually beginning to bother his stomach. Kol absently ran his hand across his abdomen as he stepped into the cool night air and just began walking.

The thing he loved most about New York was how easy it was to get lost in a crowd in the right areas. Even in a deserted street like this one it was the simplest thing to just suddenly disappear from, and he was about to do so when he heard a timid voice call out behind him,

"Hey, um, excuse me?" He stopped and slowly turned around with a charming smile on his face._ Well isn't that nice_, he thought shrewdly,_ Dinner and dessert_.  
"Hello darling, how can I help you?" She seemed to falter for a second, the open map in her hand trembling slightly as if her body sensed he was a predator. His eyes sparkled as he took a casual step toward her. Holding out the map, she too stepped closer to him.

"I'm lost, like...really really lost, and I was wondering if you could help me find my way back to my hotel. I was supposed to be meeting some friends and got sidetracked and my cellphone just died, and this place is really giving me the creeps and..." Kol's chuckle cut off her sudden nervous rant.

"Let me see love," He held out his hand as he closed the last few steps between them. "So your problem is you don't know where the hotel is, or where you are?" He examined the map in the street light briefly even though he didn't need it. Every roadway and alley was permanently etched into his memory, bu of course he wouldn't let her know that. He glanced up to see her tuck some of her long blonde hair behind one ear.

"Both, actually." Her embarrassed laugh reminded him of a certain witch, almost causing Kol to reconsider making her a meal after he had his fun. Almost.

* * *

Dalia grinned something fierce as Klaus glared down at her with Elijah standing where he could intervene if necessary.

"You really think stories of Caroline have not been circling the supernatural community? REALLY? You LOVE her Klaus, and even if you don't know it every one else seems to. I heard more whispering from the Other Side about 'the girl who melted the hybrids heart'" Her screechy voice and air quotations really added to the affect her words were having on him," " than i'd ever care to admit and it's almost _disgusting_. So kill me, big bad hybrid. Show the world through me that she didn't tame you. Come on!" She dared to shove him hard in the chest, "DO IT!"

Her unexpected physicality and sudden ferocity to her voice caught Klaus temporarily off guard, along with her words._ Could it be true?_ Had he really put Caroline in danger by showing the smallest (or what he thought was the smallest) amount of interest in her? In attempting to pursue her, trying to woo her? His fist clenched and Dalia's expression never changed. She knew she had won, it was a small concession but still a win. Klaus didn't say a word and Elijah tried to step forward again, hitting the barrier once again.

"Dalia take this barrier down INSTANTLY. I will not have you both behave like bickering children. Niklaus, you knew pursuing Caroline would call some attention to her, but it has not been as much as you think. She is not in immediate danger, contain your anger. If you kill her I will never forgive you." Dalia scoffed arrogantly as Klaus' jaw ticked, almost as if he were biting his tongue. The hybrid's eyes flashed to Elijah and narrowed.

"Like he could kill me.""You think I won't?" They responded at the same time, both sets of eyes flashing back to one another at the mutual challenge. Before Elijah could react Klaus had Dalia in a choke-hold, pressed against her own barrier above his head. He had to give it to her, she did not choke or gasp for air, in fact, she barely seemed perturbed at all by the sudden events. He let go his hand and she crashed to the floor in a heap, and Elijah sighed in relief as he felt the barrier go down. Immediately Klaus was walking away and Elijah knelt by her side as she rubbed her neck absently.

"Don't run far, Niklaus, we still have more to discuss!" Her sing-song voice rang out and echoed through the hallways just before they heard the slamming of the door.

"You should not push him so, Dalia. He is so very hot-headed and you've only just met. Is such discord really necessary?" She laughed lightly as he helped her stand up.

"Actually, I think it might. He won't believe me until I prove myself, you know that." Dusting off her shirt she returned to her glass and sat down heavily in one of the armchairs. "And i need him on his toes, 'Lijah. This is gonna be dangerous and he needs to understand that he does in fact have something to lose now. He's no longer as infallible like he used to be and the witches will use that to their advantage. We are a conniving lot, after all." She toasted the air sarcastically and downed the rest before pouring herself another and Elijah his first. When he sat down on the couch across from her she knew he wanted to say something, so she called him on it. "Alright, out with it."

"Out with what, my dear?" Elijah's expression held nothing but innocence and she smiled because she knew better.

"Whatever it is you wanna ask me." After another few moments of his silence she raised an eyebrow and sipped her drink. The level stare she was putting on him seemed to be working as he sighed gently and propped an ankle up on his knee, a seemingly pointless move but to her it showed he was about to break.

"Fine. Why did you never reveal to me the truth of your origins?" She nodded slowly and sipped again.

"I was told by the witches to hide it from everyone until after the hybrid arrived. Why? I have no idea, I was simply told it needed to wait. I was gonna tell you the first day you were here, but something kept me from doing it. I'm not sure if it was a spell or just my subconscious..." Her lips suddenly turned down into a frown.

Looking at her face, and knowing what she was going to go through for the sake of millions of people she knew nothing about made his dead heart warm. He suddenly got up from his seat on the couch and knelt before her. The shock in her eyes would have been humorous had it not been such a tense situation. "'Lijah Mikaelson, on his knees in a suit, well I never..." Her soft awed voice did make him smile, and he grabbed both of her hands in his own, clasping them together under his own and staring intently up at her.

"I love you Dalia, as my own flesh and blood I love you. As my daughter," Her soft smile spoke of tears she knew she was about to shed. "I don't care, how many things you have to hide from me, I understand. I did the same to you for eight years and you deserve the same courtesy to reveal your secrets at your leisure. However," She took a shaky breath as he continued, "Should you have any more knowledge of the workings of my family, I suggest you come to me with it before simply throwing it out there like that. We are a temperamental bunch, and Niklaus especially seems to not think before he acts. So for your safety, and my mental health, would you do that for me?" Dalia nodded, two tears sliding silently down her cheek as she took a deep breath. "Why the tears, love?" He wiped them away with his thumb as she closed her eyes for a second before opening them to reveal a tear-less shine.

"I can't help but feel I've disappointed you somehow." Now he really did chuckle, a hearty laugh that warmed her chest and made her smile, It was not often that Elijah Mikaelson cracked a grin, much less full blown laughter.

"Disappointed me? Dear girl, Gods no! You are amazing, I've never met anyone with so much courage! Not only have you bore this burden for eight years on your own, you handled Niklaus well. Maybe a little irrationally, but you're descended from Bennett witches, and those have never gotten along with my brother...Ever." Finally he drew a small giggle out of her and he released her hands. Pulling her into a hug he sighed and thought about the trials they had faced, and the many to come.

* * *

Standing in the middle of her Grandmother's house back in Mystic Falls, was Bonnie Bennett.

_ Only, she wasn't _really_ there, because Grams was dead...She seemed to be in a half-world, her hands railing ghost-like over everything she touched. _

_"Am I dreaming?" Her mind was foggy as she picked up a picture of her and her Grams. She couldn't remember falling asleep, but it felt so real she could swear her Grams was going to walk through the door at any minute, lecturing her something awful for even thinking about using expression.  
_

_She took in a sharp breath as if the thought crossing her mind would bring it to pass, because she wasn't sure if she was ready to see the older witch just yet. Shaking her head she gave a soft laugh and continued her loop around the living room that was just as she remembered it from her childhood. There was a sudden creak of a floorboard from the back of the house and Bonnie's head shot up out of her reverie. Her eyes gazed knowingly around, and her fingers began to make slight movements as she tried to sense another being around her, but she sensed absolutely nothing. A cautious step to her left took her past the chair and into the kitchen where she found, still nothing.  
_

_Her guard was still up when she realized this really was the version of Grams' house from her childhood. A smile and a soft warm feeling in her chest made her forget the random noise and resume her nostalgic path. It brought her back to the livingroom, where she decided to lay down on the couch, her arm propped over her eyes, hair spread out over a throw pillow under her. _

_"Come out, come out..." _

_"Wherever you arrrreee..." An eerie voice finished the phrase for her, causing her to rocket herself into a standing position, ready to take on the world. _

_"Who's there?!" A familiar sounding laugh was filling the room, but instead of being off=putting, she found it to be soothing. Her head flashed between the doorways as the laughter got louder and steadily began to rise in volume. She was about to believe she had gone crazy when finally she closed her eyes and counted to three. Two deep breaths later she opened her eyes just in time to see the front door swing open.  
_

_"It's just Me, Ms. Bennett. What good is this dream thing without a bit of fun, huh?" Bonnie's shocked face was enough to bring Sheila into the house to set her bag down on the kitchen table. By the time she finally got there and began unloading the bag, the younger finally spoke._

_"Grams?!"_

* * *

**_Holy crap! So sorry for the bad updating, THANK YOU to all my new followers and favorites, all reviews are appreciated! I got my story outline completed so things should move much faster now! Stay tuned :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

The Boarding House was once again the meeting spot for the supernatural Scooby gang. Damon and Elena were sitting cozy on the couch while Stefan posted up at the fireplace with a strong drink in his hand, Every now and then Elena would catch him sneaking glances at his brother before taking a long drink from his glass. Caroline was standing in the middle of the room looking at all of them, her hands nervously wringing in front of her as they contemplated her proposition.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Bonnie finally stood from her seat next to Jeremy and spoke.

"I think it's the best plan we've got."

"No Bonnie! The last thing you need is more expression in your life! We just got rid of Professor Shane and now you want to bring him back? What if the Originals come back because they hear we're working with him again!" Jeremy had grown up so much in the last year Bonnie had to smile as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I have to do this...To save Elena's humanity Jer." He placed his own hand over hers and took a chance to look over at Elena, who was fuming.

"I thought we wanted the cure to get rid of Klaus? I've told you a hundred times I don't want it, there's nothing wrong with me! Bonnie what are we going to do if expression takes you over again? Shane was ENCOURAGING it, this isn't going to turn out okay!"

"Yes, it will!" Caroline defended, upset that her plans were never considered good enough. "We have a very powerful white witch to help us, along with Professor Shane to help Bonnie. We can do this! We can cure Klaus AND Elena all in one go!" Damon finally made his voice known.

"I'm pretty sure I just heard Elena say she doesn't WANT the cure Blondie! What are you gonna do, force it down her throat like we plan on doing to Klaus?" His snarl was enough to make Stefan take a step closer to Caroline just in case.

"Yeah well I'm pretty sure that's the freaking sire bond talking!" She snarled back at him with just as much passion.

"You know what? I'm done with this conversation." And with that Elena flashed out of the door before anyone could react. Caroline stomped her foot impatiently as Damon flashed out behind her, leaving Bonnie and Jeremy to take a seat on the vacated couch.

"This is ridiculous! We need to get that cure before Klaus realizes it's not just a legend and tries to get it." Bonnie sighed in agreement with Caroline, dropping her forehead into her hand.

"I agree Care, but like Damon said, we can't force it down her throat, it has to be her choice." The look of disappointment on her face was enough to make Stefan wish he hadn't said anything, but it was the truth and he couldn't deny it. "It's always her choice." The tinkling of ice in his glass was the last thing they heard before he also flashed out of the room.

Jeremy looked at Caroline as she roughly dropped into an armchair. "Sorry guys, looks like the party is over...I'm gonna go check on Elena, you guys gonna be ok?" He looked to Bonnie who nodded reassuringly.

"Yeah Jer, you should go make sure she's not too upset. Keep Damon around though, don't want any hunter-urges taking over." His sad smile and nod almost broke her heart.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Jeremy, go find her." Caroline's reassuring words and smile gave him a bit of hope, but Bonnie could see the pain in his eyes as he left.

* * *

"I'm glad you're on board with this Bon, I really think its the right thing to do."

Bonnie scoffed as she turned another page in her Gram's grimoire. "Sure you're not trying to do this because you're mad Klaus left and you still can't find Tyler?"

"Hey! Ouch, Bonnie, how could you say that?!"

"Maybe because Klaus is gone and Tyler still hasn't shown up?"

"He's going to come...I know it. Klaus wouldn't lie to me about that, he..." Her voice got softer, "He said he was done waiting for me...That I should forget about him."

"So you do have feelings for him!" Bonnie leveled her stare heavily on Caroline, her eyes blackening.

"No! It's just..." She was cut off by the wind picking up suddenly, a strange occurrence considering they were in Bonnie's bedroom.

"Caroline if this is just some petty ex-girlfriend CRAP you're pulling that you're going to back out of once you're not mad anymore..." The darkness in her voice made Caroline take a step back.

"No Bonnie calm down it's not like that!" Just as Bonnie's arm reached up towards her friend, Professor Shane stepped into the room blocking her view.

"Shes right Bonnie," Shane's hand calmly reached out toward his pupil, and her eyes began to return to normal. "She's your friend. Remember, you use the expression, you can't let it use you." He took a step forward and Bonnie nodded, the wind dying down finally.

"Thank you." Bonnie's eyes shone with un-shed tears as she nodded again to signal she was gaining her composure. "Caroline I'm so..." Her voice began to choke up as Shane moved to her side and guided her to have a seat on her bed. Caroline remained frozen in her spot. She'd yet to have Bonnie's anger directed at her, and the second it had began to rear up she'd been paralyzed, unable to do anything but feel the waves of revulsion coming from her witch friend. "I'm so sorry..."

"How long, Bonnie?" Caroline's own eyes were beginning to tear up as she angrily shook her head as if to tell herself no. No, her friend hadn't been lying to them about not using expression, No...She hadn't been lying to them about still being in contact with Shane... No... Just, no.

Bonnie herself seemed to know what Caroline was thinking and put her head down in shame.

"How long have you been using expression behind our backs?" Bonnie's continued silence seemed to tell her what she wanted to know. "This whole time? REALLY?" It was Caroline's turn to rage. "And to think, I felt HORRIBLE at the prospect of even bringing you back near this stuff, and you never even quit?!"

"It's like an addiction Caroline, I need you to understand that. Once it's started, if it's not controlled it will take her over." Shane's voice was meant to be soothing but only served to grate Caroline's nerves.

"Yeah? Well if we had known what she was still going through we could have helped her! Instead she lied to us, keeping herself in danger and we didn't even know!"

"You were going to call me anyway Caroline. How can you act so self-righteous when before I came in, the two of you were discussing how best to use her expression to get what _you_ want? How can you pretend to care just to use her! All of you!"

"That's not true we love her! If anyone is using her its you and your creepy Silas mission!"

"Stop it guys. Just stop." Bonnie's weary voice snapped the rising tension as she finally looked up at both of them. "Now is not the time, we need a plan."

"Are you serious right now?" Caroline's incredulous voice made the witch smirk.

"As a heart attack." She took a deep shaky breath and stood up. The blonde watched her warily but made no movements as her friend grabbed the grimoire and walked out.

" Well I guess we _were_ already talking about a plan. Time to get this show on the road." Caroline crossed her arms and glared at Shane behind Bonnie's back, venom dripping over every syllable. He stood smugly, not bothering to respond as he followed his pupil out.

* * *

Klaus glared at the Iphone in his hand. He had contemplated on calling Caroline for the past hour since he left that insufferable witch's house and he didn't know why. There was nothing left unsaid, he had said everything he needed to before leaving and yet...The moment Dalia had mentioned her name he had gone on high alert. The thought of her in Mystic Falls surrounded by those idiots, constantly worrying about the doppelgänger's safety even though she was now a vampire...

Caroline deserved better than them and Klaus had no idea why she couldn't see it. He had a feeling it had to do with her being unable to see past his exterior unless caught off guard, but still he knew that too was caused by the things he had done against her so-called friends.

_Why did I react like that? _He dropped his head back against the headrest of his seat. His black Porsche had been an unnecessary luxury for the trip but he was now glad he had decided on it. There was decidedly more privacy and it was simpler than compelling a hotel room to go sulk as he thought about the girl he couldn't have, and the many reasons he couldn't have her. In the middle of his musings his phone suddenly began to vibrate. One word and no picture flashed onto the screen.

_Hayley._

* * *

Kol woke up in a daze, his hand raking across his face lazily as he let out a yawn. He didn't remember falling asleep, but the warm body next to him was beginning to bring back memories.

_Her moaning-giggle was intoxicating as he drank deep from the hollow of her throat. She was compelled to enjoy herself as much as he was, and there was a spice about her blood he was finding hard to resist. Originally his plan had simply been to have a bit of taunting time before he fed on her and left her for dead, but she had ended up charming him into her bed and out of the grave for the night. _

_"Mmmm I never do this but, Oh!" He wasn't in the mood for chatter, and thankfully she was sent into another round of moaning as he hit a soft spot on her neck. _

_"No words, tonight, okay love?" His pupils dilated a bit as he compelled her. She remained appropriately word-less as she made quick work of getting his jeans off._

With a light groan he realized more than one part of his body was stuck to the sheet by crusted up bloodstains. As he began to peel part of it away from his arm he noticed her breathing change. Knowing she was about to wake up didn't bother him, he knew he could compel her compliance if needed. He wasn't planning on compelling his way out, he was sure there was something he had meant to ask her the night before and there was a strange urge to remember what it was.

_He laid her softly to the pillow and he hovered above her. Her breathing was heavy and ragged but her eyes were closed in complete ecstasy. Her blonde hair splayed out beneath her, the strands gathering together in the blood streaming from her neck. He bit his wrist and dropped two drops into her mouth as he found he wasn't quite done with her yet. Satisfied when her wounds closed he tapped her slightly on the cheek. _

_"Hello there, sweetheart," He smiled genuinely when she slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning." She smiled back sleepily._

_"Is it morning already?" Her arms and legs stretched out as if she was waking up from a long nap. _

_"No love, but it is surely time for round three." _

He was confused as the memory hit him like a brick._ I don't _do_ round three with human girls. _The thought came unbidden but he knew it was correct. It was never his custom to stick around a human girl, they didn't tend to keep him occupied enough. His gaze narrowed at the still, albeit lightly, sleeping girl. He couldn't even remember her name.

These things were problems for Kol, because he knew he hadn't been drunk when he had walked her to her hotel room.

* * *

**Quick update this time :) Finally brought in the Mystic falls gang! Also, I was thinking this most likely will NOT be a Klaus/OC story in the end, but there will be some Klaus/OCness as well as Kol/OCness as we go along. (Its pretty much the only part of the story not mapped out already! lol )**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hayley._

Klaus stared blankly at the screen, his rage dissipating into curiosity. What could that impetuous wolf want? He had given her enough of a lead to last _quite_ a while the morning he ushered her, very quickly, out of his mansion before coffee was even served.

It had only been two months, and he knew there was no way she had found her way around that quickly.

"Yes?" He let a mild impatience seep into his voice for effect.

"Klaus? Hayley."

"I know who it is, they have this new thing called caller i-d. Welcome to the 21st century. Now, how can I help you? That Lockwood fellow bring you to a dead end already when I drew you clear directions?"

She sputtered for a second before regaining her composure. "How did you know I'm with Tyler?" He almost had to laugh at the stupefied tone to her voice.

"I know everything, silly girl."

"Well how about I tell you something you don't know!" The sudden aggression she showed put him into defense mode. He was no longer in a playing mood, and he intended to let her know. In any situation the growl in his voice left no question who was alpha male, and this was no different. He could almost sense Hayley's quiet submission when he finally spoke.

"Why don't you, _little wolf_?"

"I...I'm pregnant." Klaus paused for a second before busting into laughter, causing a few people on the street to look at him funny.

"And this relates to me how?"

"It relates to you... Because you're the father." Her flat tone forced him into silence as he stared at a crack in the concrete before him.

"You're lying." He stated matter-of-factually, as if she were stupid for even insinuating such a thing. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, his werewolf side was howling _anything is possible._

"I'm not. No offense, but I'm not really the mommy type right about now. A-and...I didn't even know until these witches you sent me to, th-they just_ knew_ as soon as I came up and started psycho babbling about prophecies, and hybrid babies and... Klaus I'm really confused its not... possible you're a vampire!"

"Do you really think that escaped my notice in the past_ thousand years_ Hayley?" His rage was no longer in check so he began to walk before he made a scene.

"No of course not but..." The flustered tone of her voice only served to upset him so he took the easy way out, and simply ended the call before she could finish her sentence. Immediately he was dialing Elijah's number and heading back to Dalia's house. He was no longer worried about the insolent creature his brother considered a 'daughter' and whatever information she had, there were bigger things on his plate now.

* * *

"Yes?" Dalia sat back in her chair and allowed herself the chance to fully relax to his soothing voice once Elijah answered his phone. It was the most relaxing morning she had enjoyed in a while. The house was mostly vampire free, and the irritating aura of blood and death had left with them. She was staring at a perspective picture that took up her wall while his voice gently played in the background.

"What? Impossible. When? I don't know, I'll ask Dalia. What? Of course she could find out for me Niklaus she's more than capable...Very well."  
She had never flinched at the use of her name, instead choosing to imagine herself standing on the sun-bathed rope bridge in the picture that would lead her deep into the jungles of the Amazon. The re-creation of the bridge she had first seen at the age of 9 was rendered almost perfectly, and always allowed her a sense of peace in the midst of chaos.

She was lost in memories of the past, when she had been inseparable from her mentor. Such simpler times, where the only thing in life was learning her craft and preparing herself for her certain future as well as her uncertain one. Things were changing now that Elijah had returned, and she knew the whole of the supernatural community could feel it. Though most would dismiss it as paranoia, the select few would know how big the coming storm was. In her mind's eye the bridge began to sway with the violent winds suddenly sweeping through the gorge. Elijah ended his call when he noticed the picture began to move, the bridge seemingly swinging. When he looked down at her he noticed her intense stare. The trees in the background began to sway before he cleared his throat, startling her out of her reverie.

"I have to go to work tonight, 'Lijah." The oldest Original stepped up beside her chair and took a moment to truly observe the piece of art as well. He allowed himself to get lost only for a moment before looking down at her still enraptured expression.

"Very well, but I'm afraid I've got some business to deal with concerning Klaus. Unfortunately, I need your attention as well, he is on his way."

"Oh? Is he still mad about my comments about Caroline last night? I mean really 'Lijah he's a thousand year-old grown man and she doesn't even return his feelings so the least he can do is leave her in peace and everyone else will follow suit." He cleared his throat awkwardly as she looked up at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"It's not about Caroline, darling. It's about Hayley, a werewolf girl from Louisiana. She ..."

"...Made her way to Mystic Falls through one Mister Tyler Lockwood, helped him un-sire Klaus' hybrids.."

"...Is pregnant." Dalia's level expression met his intense gaze. It blatantly told him she didn't care, but still held a small amount of curiosity.

"Oh...Um, Congratulations?" She mock toasted with her glass of orange juice and took a sip.

"Congratulations indeed. The baby belongs to Klaus." He tilted his head and smiled largely, for he would have given anything to capture her expression on camera in that moment.

* * *

Kol glared at the blonde from his spot on the bed._ Why can't i remember anything?...This little wench..._ He ran his hand through his hair before standing and making his way to the adjoining bathroom. Showering was number one priority, he needed to wash the stench of the night before off and regain his composure for the interrogation he had planned._ Someone drugged her and sent her to me... Who?_ He racked his brain for possible suspects and about a million came to mind. He flashed over to her side of the bed and stood angrily over her as soon as he was dry.

"Who sent you?!" She started awake fully at his sudden yelling in the quiet room.

"Wha...what?" The sunlight streaming through the window was enough to make her squint, trying to analyze the shape of a man before her.

"WHO SENT YOU?" He roared, snatching the blanket from her naked body as she scrambled to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know what you mean!" Even still half-asleep she had enough sense to crawl back against the wall. People cowering in fear usually gave him a sense of satisfaction, but for some reason he wasn't enjoying himself as she peered up at him looking completely frightened. He snarled as he turned to gather his clothes, tossing the blanket back on her carelessly.

"Get dressed. We're going for a walk."

"Kol you're scaring me..." Her voice was small and weak so he stopped and stared at her. Slowly, he sat down and sunk into the soft mattress. His hand reached up to caress her cheek but she flinched away. Perhaps she could see the coldness in his eyes that had not been present the night before. Either way he cared not. He needed Dalia to find out what had been done to the girl and what it meant for him. The fear in her eyes was telling him she really didn't know, or been compelled to forget and he intended on finding out exactly who was trying to play games with him.

"Love, I said get up, and get dressed. I don't have time to explain, but we're going now." With that he stood and resumed dressing himself, giving her space to collect herself for a few moments before he would really harass her. It didn't take more than another scathing look from him to finally get her moving and get them out of the door.

"So...Where are we going?"

"To a friend's."

"Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice held such innocent curiosity he had to laugh before glancing over at her.

"Only if you're lying."

"Lying about what? I really don't know..."

"So you don't remember someone poisoning you and sending you to me?" He was rewarded with her own laughter.

"What? I think if someone poisoned me I would be sick, I would know."

"I'm not so sure about that." As Dalia's building came into view he turned to his companion and compelled her to forget the route they had taken. After a deep breath he led her up the walkway.

_Hope she doesn't mind morning callers..._

* * *

Klaus stared at the doorway as his nose picked up traces of a human girl mingled with the scent of his younger brother. _Of all the days to be so irresponsible.._ He needed complete focus on this situation at hand and Kol was trailing floozies through their witch host's house. The door slammed behind him as he entered, alerting everyone to his presence

"And there's my darling brother! Nice of you to show up, Nik we've got a problem..." Before he could finish the sentence Kol was pressed up against the wall with Klaus' hand around his throat.

"A problem indeed... I come to deal with a magical pregnancy and you bring a human to our meeting? Are you _out of your mind_?!"

"A...A What?" Kol began to choke out laughter.

"Niklaus if you would be so kind as to put him down and will explain the situation instead of resorting to immediate violence. I have yet to talk to him today and it seems he has had his fair share of problems this morning." Elijah glanced over to Dalia, who was bringing the girl a glass of orange juice.

"Here, I'm sorry they're heathens." Her soft smile seemed to calm the girl, if only a little bit. "And 'Lijah is right Klaus, you should put him down. There's alot to talk about right now. You and Kol were both targeted last night and this morning, its too close to be a coincidence. Kol gets drugged and you get the awkward 'you're-gonna-be-a-daddy' phone call within 24 hours of each other? I don't think so." She sat down into her favorite chair as Klaus finally loosened his hold on his brother's neck. Kol pushed him away angrily and went straight into the kitchen for the Bourbon in the cupboard to keep from acting rash.

He stopped in mid-grab as he was reaching for a cup. _Since when do I avoid conflict with Nik?_ He shook it off, they would discover this trickster and deal with them.

"Hayley is pregnant and she is claiming it is with my child." Kol really did laugh then.

"You slept with that lowly wolf-skank? Oh that's bloody brilliant! I'm guessing your wolfy side decided to show itself in a big way, eh, brother?"

"Do you think Hayley is in on this?" Elijah looked at his brother earnestly, hoping to avoid a response to Kol's smart-ass comment.

"Of course she is, brother. What other explanation is there?"

"She could be being manipulated, like young...I'm sorry dear whats your name?" Dalia looked to the human girl who had almost been absorbing the situation around her.

"Camille. My name is Camille."

"Like young Camille here. She was also_ unknowingly_ used as a vessel."

"A vessel..." Kol suddenly murmured from his spot against the wall. He had chosen to observe from afar when he returned from the kitchen. Camille seemed to be acutely aware of his presence behind her and seemed to be fidgety, but that could have also been the strange conversation going on around her.

"A vessel? Someone used me as a _vessel? For what?_ What the hell is going on?" Camille was surprisingly calm despite the small cracking of her voice when she spoke.

"That's what we're going to find out." Kol said menacingly. She heard a _whoosh_ of wind behind her before everything went black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate follows and favorites you guys, they inspire me! (Reviews would do that tooooo, hint hint lol) I'll be sure to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for your review WhiteDwarf!**

**To address your concerns, I'm not actually sure where the pairing is going with this one quite yet. I'm kind of torn between having her with Klaus, or having her end up with Kol. I'm a total Klaroline shipper at heart, but I'm leaning more towards Klaus even though there are some hurdles to overcome. In the end he is still going to care for Caroline and be intrigued by her but YES he will realize he doesn't _love_ her. (_and why_...dun dun dunnnn!) But I can't elaborate because that plays into my storyline ;)**

**I have my outline written and mapped out but like I said the pairing is the only thing not entirely set in stone. I'm feeling like this is going to be a long story so we've still got quite a ride ahead. Enjoy chapter 8 :)**

* * *

_"Grams, is that you?!" Bonnie rushed into the arms of her grandmother, completely lost on the fact that she was dreaming again. _

_"Do you have to ask?" Sheila replied tightly wrapping her arms around the girl. Bonnie pulled away with tears in her eyes, the same as she did every time she had dreams about her grams. And that had been every night since the Originals had left Mystic Falls. _

_"Always, I always have to ask. You know that." _

_"Yes, yes I suppose I do know that." She led Bonnie back over to the couch and they sat side by side, enjoying the closeness. Suddenly, Sheila looked at her seriously. "You remember what we talked about?" Bonnie's confused look reminded the spirit that her granddaughter was not remembering the dreams like she should be and it concerned her._

_"When?"_

_"Last night honey. You don't remember what we talked about just last night?" _

_"I...I haven't been remembering details, nothing other than I'm dreaming about you." Bonnie looked down at her hands in her lap, feeling ashamed for some reason. Sheila placed a finger under the girls chin and lifted her head with a smile._

_"You're not dreaming _about_ me, I'm really here, in spirit, to help you. It's important we cast a spell for you to start remembering these dreams I've given you. There is a battle coming child, and I want to you be as ready as possible for your role in it, do you understand?" Bonnie nodded solemnly as Sheila produced some candles seemingly out of no where. _

_"But Grams... I...I use expression now, I can't cast a white spell..." The older witch clicked her tongue._

_"Tsk tsk Child. Remember what Shane told you about all magic? And the things I have taught you? You don't have to be a white witch to cast a spell made for one, and you don't have to be a black witch to use expression, Its..." _

_"...All in your intentions. Magic is neutral, until you turn it for your purposes. The balance must always be maintained and everything comes with a price." She finished with a soft smile. Sheila looked at her lovingly, a huge grin plastered to her face._

_"See? You remember some things. Now sit down here with me," She sat down on the floor cross-legged and looked expectantly up at Bonnie until she complied, "Light the candles." She placed them between herself and Bonnie before grabbing her grimoire from under the couch. When she looked back, the candles were lit and her granddaughter was looking at her expectantly. _

_"What are we going to do now? I didn't know i could cast spells in my dreams and have them affect the waking world, What if something gets out of hand and I end up using expression while I'm sleeping and don't even know it like that time I set the couch on fire?" The panic in her voice was real enough to make Sheila look up from the book._

_"It will be okay, I brought enough power with me this time to make sure you remember, I just need your help wielding it. Nothing more will come from this spell, and no doors will be opened to your subconscious." Her reassuring smile was enough for Bonnie as they both took a moment before casting the spell._

Bonnie shot up out of her bed in shock. Her breathing was coming in heavy pants as if there was a weight on her chest. She could still feel the magic pulsing through her body. Grabbing her phone she contemplated on who to call, Caroline or Shane. In the end she decided on her teacher when the electric feeling in her fingertips became too much. He immediately rushed over without question for which she was thankful for.

"Hey," She said softly as she opened the door and ushered him inside.

"Hey, whats going on? You were pretty vague on the details."

"I had a dream."

"What did you dream about?" He was always very interested in her dreams, a fact Bonnie had never understood.

"My Grams. She helped me cast a spell."

"In your dream? I didn't know that was possible. Did it work?"

"I didn't think it was, but it did work. Apparently I've dreamed about her for weeks now but I wasn't remembering... It seems dangerous considering what happened last time my control slipped in my sleep. " She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at her bare feet. "What if I hurt someone now that I've cast an actual spell?"

"I don't think your Grams would put you in a position like that, she loves you. What did she say, do you remember?"

"I do. I remember everything. Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' hybrid baby, and Silas is going to use it to be re-born into this world. We don't need the cure to kill Klaus, Silas will do it for us." Her grin turned malicious as she looked up to her teacher. "There is a witch, another Bennett apparently and we're going to need her to help wake Silas up. She is going to die for our cause."

"Nice," He replied, nodding his head slightly."Very nice, actually, this means everything is falling into place." He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled at her warmly. "I knew that if anyone could do this it would be you, Bonnie Bennett." She looked back down at her feet, suddenly bashful again.

"I wasn't sure I had enough control but if everything my Grams told me is true it's going to be easier than we thought. The other witch already has half the work done, but she doesn't even know it. Sometimes witches can be real bitches." Shane chuckled at her rhyme and stood up.

"Well, you can go back to sleep now, I've got some things to do to prepare."

"Wait..Something was weird about her though," He looked down at her curiously before seating himself again to let her know he was listening. "She didn't say anything bad about expression at all. Normally she would take every opportunity to remind me to find the light in my life or something but this time there was nothing... What if it wasn't really her? What if someone else has been in my head? Oh my god..."

"No, no, no Bonnie don't even think like that! Your Grams loves you, and right now she knows our mission is an important one that you need your magic for. It wasn't right for the witches to take your powers away, they did this and she knows that. You hear me?" He lifted her chin to make her look at him until he was satisfied she was stable enough to leave.

"Yeah..." Her reply was soft as he stood again.

"Get some sleep, we have a lot to do in the morning." After a soft kiss to her forehead he left the room, leaving her staring after him with a whirl-wind of thoughts swarming her brain.

* * *

Dalia found herself on top of the bar, high-heeled boots perched on a bar stool below her. Her eyes were slowly scanning the room as they did every night, searching, cataloging and judging the stock of people around her. The pumping music was flowing a warm energy through her, making her wonder if it was the magic or just pure energy of her surroundings.

She lifted a glass of amber liquid to take a hearty drink but stopped when she spotted Klaus in the entryway being checked by a bouncer. The visual made her smile and she toasted her glass to him as he caught her eye. The irritation at being frisked and not being allowed to compel the large man was obvious on his face as he made his way to the bar. She snapped her fingers at the bartender, signaling him to grab the Original a drink that she handed to him when he finally reached her. He took it and slammed back the contents, dropping the glass on the bar beside her.

"Now that we have the greetings out of the way, how about you find a way to make me immune to this little energy sucking spell I can feel stealing my vitality as we speak." Her grin was all-knowing as she looked him directly in the eye.

"I could, but why when you're so full of it? It's so strong I can feel it rolling off of you. You can spare some for the cause, right?" Her smirk was one to rival his own as they sized each other up.

"I could, but I find that I am pretty tired playing the games of witches." He accepted his next drink from the bartender and drank it the same way.

"Witch games? Oh no dear Uncle, the game we are playing is a game of the Gods."

"Gods?" He scoffed. "I've been alive for over 1000 years love, there are no Gods. Only witches, and more powerful witches. Some may fancy themselves Gods, but believe me Dalia, they all have a life expectancy." His eyes shone something dark as if he were sending her a veiled threat.

"And we have a winner." Her smile was as bright as the synth tubing that coated dreadlocks on her head all over again. "You are correct. Nature is the closest thing we will ever have to a God. We move the world, and sometimes she pushes back." Her nod expressed the certainty she felt in her words. "Come with me, I'll do what you need." He extended his hand and helped her hop off the bar in a show of gentle-manliness she had yet to see from him. She assumed it had something to do with his alpha status and her complying to his wishes but made no comment as she led him behind the bar and down a hallway that seemed to go forever. "This is my office,"

Klaus could smell the sage burning from halfway down the hall, and when she opened the door to her office the harsh smell hit him like a freight train. She ushered him in despite his obvious reluctance, and when the door closed behind him the smell disappeared completely, confusing him even more. "Now what do we have to do?" He turned and she was already seated in the chair behind her desk.

"Nothing, you were blocked as soon as I shut the door. Anyone who steps foot in my office gets the same perks I give to myself while the club is open. Granted it won't save you from every energy stealing spell, it will protect you from the more rudimentary ones."

"I see. Why exactly have you been collecting energy? You don't seem the power-hungry type, I can't ever feel your energy. No, you've something more complicated afoot, don't you?" He began observing the wall decorations, everything from an original Van Gogh to weird movie posters lined the walls, capturing his artistic eye in strange ways.

"Perhaps. But I think there are some things of more importance that we need to discuss now that we're alone. Things I have not, nor will I, be able to tell Elijah, so I need you to do it."

"That so? I'm pretty sure I made myself clear when I said I had no interest in the games you witches are playing." Dalia's sigh was deep as she leaned back in her chair.

"Number one, Klaus, this isn't a game. At least not mine. Do you really think I want to die? To lose my life after all the bullshit I've been through just because a group of witches says so? Because someone in my family line decided to break off away from everyone then fucking drop me off like TRASH?! And number two, this involves _you_ as much as it does me. Your and Hayley's baby is a part of this and it's a _very_ big problem."

"Theres no proof..." He snarled but she cut him off.

"I DON'T NEED_ PROOF_ KLAUS I WAS WARNED!" She jumped out of her seat, inexplicably tired of being underestimated by him. "I've known this was going to happen! I fucking hate _knowing_!" In a suddenly violent outburst she shoved everything off her desk. Bottles of unknown substances hit the wall and shattered, papers went flying every direction only to land gently on the floor. Klaus had not moved during her outburst, he only watched with a deadly calm as she slowly sat back down. Normally, he would kill anyone who dared speak to him like that other than Caroline, but this girl was different. She was Elijah's.

"Warned? What else were you warned about that I should know?"

"Can you grab a bottle and two glasses out of the cabinet, please?" The suddenly soft tone in her voice actually had him wondering if she was bi-polar but he did as requested. He took a seat after placing the bottle and glasses on the now empty desk. "Thank you. I'm sorry just...There's a lot that you don't know, and this whole situation is just..."

"Overwhelming?" He offered as he filled them each a drink.

"yeah," Her soft chuckle reverberated through the room. Neither said anymore for a while as they drank. Klaus noted that he could still feel the vibrations of music from the main room of the bar, but other than that it was completely still and silent. "So, where to begin..."

"How about you start talking about," He looked like he was having trouble speaking the next words, "...My baby." Dalia shook her head no, as she downed her drink.

"That's too far into the story." She twitched a finger towards her empty cup signalling him to give her a refill. "There's an immortal rumored to be frozen and buried with a cure for immortality."

"Silas. Its just a myth, believe me I was stuck working with a Bennett witch before and you lot are never wrong, hmm?" She ignored the jab and continued.

"Yes, well...He _is_ frozen, and there _is_ a cure,_ but_, then again he's not as stuck as we think he is."

"Excuse me?" The Original at forward in his char no longer feigning indifference to her story.

"You telling me you didn't hear what I said with your super-sonic-original-vampire-hearing?" Her only response from him was a low growl of annoyance. "Silas is real. The cure, is real. He is really frozen, but only his body. He was so powerful,_ is_ so powerful, that his spirit has been free this whole time. He's been working everyone, manipulating history and events to his advantage knowing that this day would come."

"How? How has he managed to do that? I'm an Original Vampire love, _no one_ makes me do anything."

"That's the thing though, as a spirit, he can't touch you or me or anything. But he can make suggestions, maybe not to you because of your original status, but he can affect the people around you, working everything according to his plan. You see, being a spirit has its advantages in that it lets you see clips of the future or I guess possible futures. Like uh," She snapped her fingers annoyed trying to find the right comparison. "Like a preview reel for next weeks episode of a tv show only on a _much _larger scale. The things you see are only bits and pieces and they mostly don't make any sense because its all out of context. Some of it is genuinely meaningless, but to someone like Silas? Even meaningless clips are enough for him to work from. Somehow he saw this, he knew about the hybrid baby and he's going to use your child's body to be re-born into this world."

"How would that even work? He already has a body, its only frozen." Klaus was reeling from the information he'd just received but didn't show it. _Did the Bennett witch lie to me to find the cure behind my back, or did she really not know? _He let his mind mull over the question for a minute before filing it away for later review.

"He needs a doppelgänger."

"Well he's out of luck there, both are vampires."

"Not the _Petrova_ doppelgänger, Klaus, and it's not their blood he needs." She finished her second glass and slid the cup back over to the bottle. "Most powerful curses require a doppelgänger, and he was cursed by a witch as powerful as him so Silas definitely has to have one. The crutch is, no one has ever seen his face so we can't find and kill it instead of going through all_ this_ bullshit." She made a wide and grand gesture with her arms. "He has to transfer his doppelgänger's soul to his frozen body before he can assume that one, but it will still only be temporary. From there he'll have to spell Hayley until the baby is born, and then do the spell on the baby to complete the process and fully take it over for good."

Klaus' face now showed his obvious disgust. "What..What stops us from just killing the baby after its born?"

"That is one thing I don't know for sure, but I would assume he would use an aging spell of some kind if he can't just will it into existance."

"Witches and their games." He growled before finishing his glass and taking his leave.

* * *

"Now repeat what I just told you Camille." The blonde's eyes were blank as she stared up at Kol.

"Go back to my hotel, tell my friends I don't know what happened last night, and search for who poisoned me before we got here. When I find out I will remember to call you, then forget I ever saw your face."

"Good girl." He released her from the stare and disappeared before her eyes came back into focus. Immediately he was on the phone with Elijah as he walked down the busy street. "Its done, she'll call me when she finds out who is using her and she has no idea she'll even be doing it."

_"Good." _

"Now what?"

_"Research. We need to find out as much as we can on our own. We can't rely on this human for much I'm thinking. I can't help but feel like everything that is happening is connected to the Dalia situation."_

"Of course it is brother, nothing is ever that simple."

* * *

**Reviews are loveee! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
